


Quiet Rendezvous

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: From a Tumblr ficlet prompt: "Allura put her finger to her lips, making a "shushing" sound and squeezing Keith's right hand. Then she tugged on said hand, also tugging him out of the room where... she promptly launched herself into his chest."





	Quiet Rendezvous

Allura put her finger to her lips, making a "shushing" sound and squeezing Keith's right hand. Then she tugged on said hand, also tugging him out of the room where the rest of the Paladins were sleeping around on the floor, like the grown-up version of a sleep-over.

She led him into another room, where she promptly launched herself into his chest, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Subsequently, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. They remained that way for several dobashes. Where they had been a bit nervous at first, they were now relaxing, feeling their respective heartbeats easing up and a rising feeling of warmth in their chests. Allura herself relaxed her closed eyes as she settled into his hug, while Keith sniffed her hair. In a way, it reminded him of home.

Allura was the first ease up. She backed off a little, but stayed in his embrace, and stared into his eyes. When she caught a glimpse of his scar, she reached her hand up to touch it. It had started getting a little angrier and redder as of late, but it wasn't infected. She'd originally offered to heal it completely, but he declined, telling her that he was going to use it as a reminder of why he fought with Voltron. She did, however, reach up to stroke it.

He winced and hissed as soon as he touched the scar, and she shushed him again. "Quiet, they'll hear us!" she whispered.

"It hurt," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"Don't be," he answered. "I'm more worried about you."

"If you mean Lotor, I'll get over it," she said. "But I'm getting there, thanks to you."

"I'll do what I can to help," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "Because I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, tightly hugging him again, then standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. When he kissed back, she made a loud sound, forcing Keith to stop and cover her mouth, for fear of the others hearing.

"Let's do this in my lion," he said.

"Good idea," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? The prompt in question was, "Sssssh, they'll hear us!".


End file.
